Carly
by Trent and Gwen 4ever
Summary: Trent's mom left,Trent and Gwen raise Carly,his sister,and they're having trouble.Cute and Sad.More TxG romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI

**AN:Hey guyz and just saying their will be updates like everyday because I have no life and I love writing!!! **

Carly **(AN:no not from iCarly)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Trent walked into his small apartment and saw Gwen and Carly playing.

"Trent!!!!" the five year old yelled and ran up to her big brother.

"Hey,kiddo!"He hugged her"Did you have fun with Gwen?"

"Yeah,we played alot of games and colored and she painted my nails!!"she held up her hands so her brother could see her light blue nails.

"Oh cool,hey sweetie could you go in your room for a sec. I need to talk to Gwen."I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay"she ran to her she left Trent dropped on the coach and screamed into the pillow.

"What's wrong Trent,did something happen?" a worried Gwen asked while cleaning up.

"The foster home said we have a week to say goodbye to Carly,I'm to young to be her legal guardian."he looked down with a tear going down his face.

"What,no they can't do that your almost 18, can't they wait a little longer?!"Gwen was crying now and Trent hugged her.

"It would be against the law."he wiped away her tears"we need to find Uncle Chris."

"But where would we find him,he left without even giving us a clue."she was hugging Trent so she wouldn't freak out.

"We'll find a way"he rubbed her back to calm her.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

----------------------------------------------------------------Carly's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What,they can't send me there?! I need to be with Trent and Gwen!!

I held my ear up to the door.

"we need to find Uncle Chris."Trent said.

"But where would we find him,he left without even giving us a clue."I heard Gwen say.

"We'll find a way" he said trying to calm , Uncle Chris sent me a letter!!But it said not to show them!!! I have to!!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I grabbed the letter from under my pillow and ran to the living room.

"Before you say anything,yes I was listening and I know where Uncle Chris is!!!!!"I exclaimed and handed Trent the letter.

"When did you get this?!"Trent said both happy and mad while looking at the address.

"Last week, but he said not to show you guys,I'm sorry!"I hugged Gwen"I don't want them to take me away" I cried"I want to stay here with you guys and I'll do anything to keep it that way!"

"Oh we won't let them take you sweetie"Trent said as he hugged me and Gwen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN:HA, Cliffhanger...I Yeah,their is no more to the Underwear story,Sorry People.I wrote this to make it up to you!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gwen:AAAWWW,it's so cute.

Trent: Yeah,but don't make me cry anymore please!!

ME: Okay Trent,whatever you say!

Trent: Why are you cooking pancakes?

Owen:Pancakes!?!!!!

ME: Here you go- Oh when did I get an apron?!....ha Owen Oh when

Owen:MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

TxG:*making out* mmmhhmm

ME: I need a man....

Zeke:Can I-*I beat him up*

ME:Now say it

Zeke R........&........r....oooowwww

**rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI

**AN:Hey guyz look at my new pic on my profile. I made it at like 1:00a.m.!!!!!!!!!It's how I got the idea for Don!!!!!**

Carly Ch.2

Five days Later.....two days til Carly leaves.........................................................................................................................................................................................

After a long search Trent and Gwen found Chris at 531 .**(AN:I got the address from Swindle *):o) that's a clown!)**and were going to his had Carly on his back,hoping he was home because if not he only had two more days with his sister. Gwen sighed as they got to the door._This is it_,she got off of Trent and rung the door bell. The door opened and their stood Uncle Chris looking like he had just woke up.

"What are you guys doing here..."he trailed off while yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Chris,the foster home is taking Carly in two days,we need you to sign the custody papers." Trent said leaning on the wall.

"Why me?"Chris said lazly pointing to himself.

"We're to young"Gwen and Trent said at the same time which made them blush a little.

"Uuuummm...where is Carly?"Chris scratched the back of his head.

"Uncle Chris,I'm down here,I'm down here,please sign the cu..cusity papers"Chris laughed hearing her stumble on the word custody and picked her up.

"Hi cutie..."he looked at Trent and Gwen,"and yes I'll sign the papers,but only for Carly"

"Yes!"Trent said as he picked up Gwen and kissed stared blanking at eachother.

"Eeeewwwww..."Carly and Chris said and Gwen blushed and hugged Trent and she lowered her voice.

"I've been waiting for that kiss"this made Trent blush and smile as he looked over Carly who was giggling like she'd been waiting for it too.

_Best day ever!!_,Trent and Gwen thought as they celebrated by having one more kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI

**AN:OMG,I know Chris actually cares!!!!!I thought it would be sweet if him and Carly had a loving bond!!!!**

Carly Ch.3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later.................Carly's papers are signed....................................................................................................................................................................................

Chris walked out of the foster home with a big smile on his face and walked over to Trent,Gwen,and Carly.

"Guys,I signed the papers,but for the first two months..............Carlyhastolivewithme!"he said so one knew what he said.

"Uuummm..what?!"Trent said shaking his head a little.

Chris sighed and looked down to see Carly was in the middle of Trent and Gwen holding their noticed something was wrong and let go of their hands and made them hold eachother's made made them walked up to her uncle.

"Uncle Chris,what's wrong?"she asked in her sweet little picked her up.

"Trent,Gwen...Carly has to live with me for the first two months,but after that she's all yours."he looked at their sad faces and sighed again."But guys, it's not as bad as it sounds..."he tried to think of something that would make them happy,"You know you guys can come over any time you want,I'll need you guys to babysit because I work during the day."They lightened up a little.

"When can I get my stuff?"Carly asked and everyone looked at her,"what,you guys will have your alone time"she pointed to Gwen and Trent,"And I'll have Uncle Chris again,it works out for all of us..."

"So you guys can come over in about an hour,that will give me enough time to make up the guest bedroom"Chris said as he handed Carly to Gwen.

"Okay,seeya..."Gwen said as they walked over to their little car and Chris waved going to his truck.

...............................................One Hour Later............................................................................................................................................................................

Trent,Gwen and Carly walked to Chris door,Trent holding a they were their Gwen rung the answered after the second ring.

"Hey guys..."he looked down at Carly"Sweetie,you wanna check out the place"she nodded and ran into the house.

"Here you go"Trent handed over the suitcase and they walked in the house as well.

"Nice place..."Gwen said as they got inside.

"You guys can check it out if you want..."Chris said as he went into a room and set the suitcase took Gwen's hand and they went in the direction of Carly which was the was on a chair trying to get a giggled and Trent smiled as he picked his sister up so she could she got it,she stuffed it in her mouth and Trent chuckled.

"Mmmmm...."the five year old said as she rubbed her tummy."Those are goooooood"

"Come on Kiddo lets check out your room and then we have to go"Trent held out his hands which both girls took and Carly lead them to her new room.

"COOL!!"she yelled as she saw it was her favorite color which was blue and jumped on to bed."I could get used to this...."she yawned.

"Okay,Carly we have to go now."Gwen said as she kissed her cheek.

"bye guys,I love you"Carly whispered.

"Bye...love you too."Trent said."love ya too,babe"Gwen said to as the pair left her stopped at the front door and said bye to they got home Gwen sighed."It feels weird without her here,huh?"she sat down.

"Yeah,but she was right you know,we finally get some alone time"Trent said as he sat down next to her and started to kiss her giggled and sighed as his lips moved up to hers.

Trent took her jacket off for her and she hugged his neck and got on his lap.

**AN:HA!! HA!!! cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Trent:Wow...umm...no one really needs to know that Flo.

ME:so...it's gettin' juicy huh?

Gwen:uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm......................

Trent:*looks at Gwen*

Gwen:*looks at Trent*

TxG:*make out*

ME:Ahh...this is why I write stories about them....

TxG:*mumble*R&r

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI

**AN: ****LogicalTiger** **,you're lucky I don't know where you live,if you don't like TxG don't R&R their stories,you have no right to go and ruin everyone's day by sending us your ugly ass reviews!!!!!How would you like it if people sent stuff like that to you and no one cares if you like TrentxLindsey and GwenxCody better because everyone knows that will never happen....ugh...and I don't care if you sign or ONE NEEDS YOUR STUPID HELP!!!You're like Heather's twin and Trent is an awsome singer and your stories suck so go do everyone a favor and fall in a ditch!!BIT**!!so anyway enjoy the story eveyone except ****LogicalTiger****!**

Carly Ch.4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------One week later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent woke up with Gwen laying on his three seconds later she woke up as well and smiled a sleepy smile at him.

"Morning..."she yawned still on top of him and kissed his cheek.

"Good Morning!"he said also sleepy and got up with a confused look when she heard the phone also confused followed her as she went to answer it.

"Hello?"she said as they got to the kitchen where the ringing was.

"Hi Gwen!"said a sweet little looked at the phone and put it back to her ear.

"Carly?"she asked as Trent walked up to her with a confused and shocked look."Why are you calling us at 7:30 in the morning?"

"It's actually 7:34 and Uncle Chris left his address book on the counter!"the little girl said put the call on speaker phone so Trent could hear.

"Hun,how long have you been up?"she asked another question as she and Trent sat on the more like she sat on Trent's lap while he sat on the counter.

"UUUUmmm.....since like 4 a.m.,and I'm all hyped up because I found Uncle Chris's secret candy stash!!!!!!"she yelled into the phone.

"4 a.m.!!!!!"the two said in surprise,but Trent laughed abit,"Oh,I remember my first sugar rush,I couldn't sleep for three days!",Gwen lightly hit his head,"Don't give her any ideas!"Trent just laughed again and kissed her.

"I can hear you!!....wait are you guys kissing!?!!"Carly asked,practically yelling at couple went wide-eyed and parted with a pop sound and blushed,"Hey,kiddo aren't you gunna wake up Chris with all that yelling?"Trent said as he silently flirted with Gwen.

"No,remember when you got mad at Matt at your work and you slipped those sleeping pills in his drink..."she didn't wait for an answer"well let's just say Uncle Chris should be out for about an hour longer..."Trent looked at the phone.

"How'd you know about that?!"he couldn't help but smile at how clever his little sister was.

"Oh,um,well I read his diary or as he calls it man journel!"she laughed"That guy is great!"Gwen and Trent laughed.

"Sounds like your havin' fun!"Gwen said as Trent lightly ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck as his hands glided down to her waist.

"YEP!!"ooooooooooooooo...sugar coated taffy with a candy bead filling!!"you could hear her bite into the candy.

"some one's gunna need to go to the dentist after this"Trent mummbled as he started to nibble on Gwen's ear to which she giggled.

"OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo....guys I gotta go the pizza guy's here!"Again the couple looked at the phone.

"Carly are you using Chris's cretit card to buy stuff?"Gwen asked as she played with the guitar pick around Trent's neck.

"No,I'm payin cash,now byeeee guyssssss!"you could hear a click sound as the phone hung got off the counter,still holding Gwen as she rapped her legs around his waist and he hung up the he walked into the living room and dropped Gwen on the coach followed by him,smiling as he landed on top of her and turned on the t. layed on her belly while she played with his hair and watched Saturday morning cartoons and Gwen lifted his head.

"What?"he swiftly made his way up to her and moved the hair in her eyes.

"I like how you still watch cartoons is all..."she trailed off as Trent turned off the t.v. with a sly smile and again started kissing her happily sighed and got more comfortable by somehow turning Trent over so she was on top of him.

"How'd you do that?"he asked as he looked up to see Gwen shrug and then go down to him and start to take off his shirt to which he smirked and finished taking it she bit her lip,but smiled nonetheless and slid her finger down his abs and kissed ,liking what was happening slid his hand up her shirt and unhooked her bra and then took her shirt moaned as their bodies touched and well you can guess what happen after the pants were taken off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo....this is gettin' goooooooood.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Trent&Gwen:*blushing a deep red*

ME:Ha!!

Trent:uuuuummmm....I really don't know what to say...

ME:Well at least I didn't tell them that really happened....ooppss....

Trent&Gwen:FLO!!

ME:Well,alot of people already knew it would happen anyway..............

Gwen:uuuuummm.I think we should go*looks at Trent*.......

Trent:yyeeahhh..uuummm...bye Flo*looks at Gwen the whole time and smiles a little*

ME:Wait you can't go anywhere!!

Trent&Gwen:*glare at me and go in a closet*

ME:oooohhhhh....wait right now!!

Trent&Gwen:*moans*

ME:OKayyyyyyyy.....R&R!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI

**AN: Okay...I know I haven't updated in a while,but I had to go to camp for three days,right in the middle when I was writing this!So here you go!**

Carly Ch.5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Trent and Gwen's *cough* *cough* special morning they got dressed and went to Chris's they got there,Carly answered the door.

"Your late."The little girl explained crossing her arms."and Chris snores..."she covered her ears,"really loud!"

Gwen shook her head and smiled as Carly grabbed their hands and ran them into the living room where you could see pizza boxes,candy wrappers,soda cans,exc.

"Woah kid,it looks like you threw a party in here!"Trent said as he took Gwen and his's coats and hung them up on the hook that stood by the doorway.

"Carly, this isn't your house or your money..."Gwen said as she nelt beside the sugar high five year old,"Your going to clean this okay?"

Carly put her head down,"Okay..."then shot it right back up,"their's more food in the kitchen,I didn't eat!"

Trent walked in,"I think we can take care of that..."his stomach growled as he went to the walked in too and came back out a minute later with a trash bag and cleaning supplies.

"Now sweetie remember not to put any of this stuff in your mouth and wear rubber gloves while your cleaning."she kissed her forehead and walked to the kitchen,"Have fun!",Carly groaned and got to work.

As Gwen got to the kitchen,she gasped at how much food their was on the counter."Woah!"

"I know,but what's Chris gunna say?"Trent said taking a bite of pizza and then a drink of sighed and sat on the counter then shrugged.

"Well we could take the pizza before he wakes up and put the candy back where it was so he won't notice...."she took a slice of pizza,"until he uses his money..."Trent ran to the living room without a word.

"Carly,how much money did you spend?"he took another bite of pizza.

"Well I bought 12 boxes of pizza and seven cases of soda...about $300."she said while throwing some trash groaned and walked back to the kitchen.

"three hundred"Gwen groaned this time,"she's gunna have to work for it"he said gasped.

"How?"she was only five.

"Her piggy bank!"Trent snapped his fingers,"She's been putting money in their since she was two and she's never used any of the money!"he ran to the living room again."Carly,where's your piggy bank?!"**(AN:I don't think I really made this clear,but Trent's punk in this!)**

The little girl look horrorfied."NOT !"**(T_T)**

"How else do you expect to get the money?"Trent saw his sister's eyes move over to her room so he started to walk over to it.

"WAIT!!!I'll do it!"Carly yelled and ran to her three minutes later she came out with the money in her hands."here..."

"Thank you..now clean!"he said and walked back to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As Trent got to the kitchen he saw Gwen reading quirked an eyebrow and walked over to saw him coming and put the paper down with a sad frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"he whispered in her ear as he walked up behind and hugged her.

"Uuumm....it's a letter from your mom..."she trailed gasped and took it off the counter,letting go of his read,

_Dear Chris, 4/19/09_

_Don't let the kids read this.I'm sorry I left,_

_but it's complicated.I just want you to know that I'm_

_leaving $10,000 to take care of Trent and Carly for the time _

_ don't let them know it was from me.I know you _

_can come up with good care of them and _

_let Gwen stay if she has -bye for now._

_,Shelby_

_P.S._

_I know you Chris. Please don't leave them.I'm just doing _

_what's best for them, even if they hate me for it._

Trent looked at Gwen with wide eyes that turned into went over to Chris's room and pounded on the he opened it,he gasped to see Trent was holding the letter up._OH Crappp....._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!Ha,I'm so evil and LogicalTiger my sister was the one who said all of those things,I just found out about it...SRRY!I really don't care if you like TxL and GxC better,I just don't agree with you and my sis would like to say srry.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Trent:I hope I beat Chris up!

Chris:*hiding behind my chair*Don't mess up my hair!

Gwen:*Laughs and hugs Trent*

ME:aaaaaawwwww..you guys are so cute!!

Lindsey:*Looks at my dog*Tyler?

MY DOG:*BARKS*

Lindsey:AAwwww your so sweet Tyler!!

ME:*groans*

Everyone:R&R!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI

**AN: .com**

Carly Ch.6

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is this?!"Trent yelled,not caring he just said hell in front of a five year old who always copies him.

Chris looked stunned,"Where did you find that?!"

"On the counter in the kitchen!",he scowled,"You took the money,didn't you!"

"Look,I can-"Trent cut him.

"You said my mother didn't care about me,you said she thought Carly was a mistake...why'd you lie?"he looked down at the paper again.

"I didn't lie!"Chris yelled.

"Then why the hell would she leave us $10,000 if she didn't care,why would she send a letter,why would she trust you enough with money that would help make our lives so much easier,why-"Chris cut him off this time.

"I didn't do anything wrong,she told me not to tell you guys about it,she told me to come up with something so Carly wouldn't ask when her mother would be back from the store!"he took the letter,"and this was for me to read"

"Didn't do anything wrong?!"Gwen stepped in this time,"You abandden us right after she leaves and takes $10,000 that was for Trent and Carly with you,and you don't think you did anything wrong?!"

Chris was they waited for an answer,Carly got a chair,put it in front of him,got on it,and slapped him,"I trused you Uncle Chris,you lied to mwe,my mommy did care about us,you told me you would never do anything to hurt me,did you not think this would?"she had tears streaming down her face."Why'd you tell me,mommy didn't love me?",Trent picked up Carly from the chair and wiped away her tears.

He gave her to Gwen,"Why would you tell five year old her mother didn't love her?"he said as he clinched his fist.

"Look I just didn't want her to get her hopes up,thinking Shelby might come back."Chris put his hands up in defence.

"Yeah,well what if she did,what would Carly think then?!"Trent was so close to punching him right now.

"Well that's very unlikely.",he couldn't take it pounced on Chris and started punching him.

Gwen ran the scared Carly into another room,"Stay right here!",she ran had pinned him down and was glaring at him.

"Did you spend the money?"he didn't say anything,just turned his head,"Do you know how much that would of helped us,...helped Carly?"

Chris had a tear go down his face,"I only spent some,the rest is on the bookshelf in the War and Peace book."

"Gwen"was all Trent nodded and picked up the book and opened had a big chunk of the pages missing in the middle that had been replaced with a big,fat stack of grabbed the money and put the book Trent got up,she counted it real quick.

"Here"she handed it to Trent as he got got up too and rubbed his wrist.

"Their you have your money,now get out!"He was mad and so was Trent.

Trent was about to say something when Carly came in with a smirk on her face,"Actually,Uncle Chris you get out!"

"Excuse me?"he said,"This is my-"Carly cut him off.

"No this is not your house,you won in it a poker game for $3,000,and this was around the time you left,and by the cheap person you are,you probally used the money mommy left us!"she practically screamed smirked and turned to Chris and Gwen put her hands on her hip,also smirking.

"How did you know that?!"he said in shock.

"Your diary!"Carly put her hands on her hip,leaned forward and stuck her tounge out at Chris."This house is rightfully your stuff and leave!"

Trent picked his sister up and kissed her on the cheek,"I love your nosiness!,Oh and Chris if you don't get out I call the cops on you for breaking and entering."

Chris was about to protest,but stopped and turned to his came back out 15 minutes later with three suitcases and some boxes without a word.

"Lets go get our stuff."Gwen said with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:Finally!I finished this chapter!It took so long to write and still their's a cliffhanger!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
